The Lily Evans Saga and the Marauders Tome 1 (Harry Potter Prequel)
by J.R.Prpt
Summary: Bienvenue dans la première publication de The Lily Evans Saga : Première Année Ceci est le Tome 1 ; Le Rouge et le Vert, premier chapitre Cette Saga raconte l'histoire de Lily, Rogue, les Maraudeurs et leur années de Poudlards puis leur histoire, elle respecte le Lore établit par les romans officiels et l'univers étendu Pottermore. (également disponible sur Wattpad) Bonne Lecture


**Chapitre I**

 **Le garçon solitaire**

Ahh ! Elle a recommencé, hurla Emily. Maîtresse, faites quelque chose !

Emily était une véritable peste.

Elle était le genre d'élève que l'on ne voulait pas avoir dans sa classe, surtout quand on était une fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens à l'allure parfaitement ordinaire, timide, compréhensive et "droit dans ses bottes" comme Lilly.

Moqueuse, toujours avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, Emily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer par ses railleries et ses taquineries blessantes, et ne faisait absolument rien sans sa horde de suiveuses ayant toutes aussi peu de personnalité que de jugeote. Lily et sa famille vivait à Cokeworth en Angleterre, dans une petite maison ouvrière aux briques oranges semblable à mille autre, elle était scolarisée dans cette école primaire, où tout ce groupe de fille savait se montrer des plus insupportables. Emily Giber, visage fin et cheveux long était plutôt jolie et populaire malgré son comportement. Elle avait une soeur plus âgée, déjà au collège, tout aussi méchante, qui était comme par hasard la meilleure amie de la grande soeur de Lily, Pétunia Evans. Cela n'arrangeait rien pour Lily : c'était une raison de plus pour Pétunia de mépriser sa petite soeur.

Pétunia, ces derniers temps, était de plus en plus enclin à montrer son aversion envers Lily. Bien sur cette animosité n'était pas récente, elle avait commencé depuis sa naissance ; la jalousie et le désarroi de ne plus être la fille unique et chouchoutée par ses parents y sont pour beaucoup… Mais les choses se sont vraiment empirées quand Lily a fini par manifester des… talents.

Par "talents", vous comprenez surement la capacité de jouer d'un instrument de musique, d'être douée en classe, au dessin, en sport, ou même en jardinage, ce en quoi Lilly était effectivement très forte (ce qui énervait Pétunia et ses rivales de classe). Mais dans le cas de Lily Evans, une jeune et innocente fille âgée d'à peine dix ans, les "talents" étaient bien au delà de tout cela, bien au delà de l'ordinaire, au delà de la norme et de la logique : les aptitudes qu'il lui arrivait de dévoiler étaient étranges, anormales, Pétunia disait même "monstrueuses".

Quand elle jouait au foot dans le parc du quartier avec sa soeur pendant les vacances d'été, elle ne se contentait pas de courir comme les autres enfants, il lui arrivait de littéralement disparaître d'un point pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin, près des buts improvisés et marquer contre le camps adverse, le ballon au pied. Ajouter au fait que Lily était sportive et énergique, l'offense n'en était que plus grande pour Pétunia qui ne voyait en sa soeur qu'une machine à affront, toujours prête à démontrer son indispensabilité à la famille, au monde, à l'univers et tout le reste. "Je suis la seule à la voir comme elle est ! radotait Pétunia, un monstre... répugnante, fourbe et nuisible"

Quand Lily jardinait, elle ne se contentait pas de rempoter les fleurs des parents de Lily et Pétunia qui poussaient sur le balcon de leur modeste appartement, il arrivait assez fréquemment que ces mêmes fleurs fanent ou même dépérissent puis se retrouvaient plus belles, plus vertes, plus colorées après que Lily les ai à peine touchées. Alors que Pétunia faisait le gros du travail, se cassait le dos à faire les tâches ménagères sollicitées par leur père, c'était Lily qui récoltait les éloges de leurs parents, car elle avait, devant eux, redonné vie aux lilas qui commençaient à mourir, instantanément, simplement en les caressant, comme par magie. "Ce n'est jamais pour moi, vos louanges, leur avait dit Pétunia, couverte de sueurs et de terre après avoir repiqué les fleurs portant son nom".

Quand Lily interprétait un morceau de piano, ses parents étaient admiratifs, elle progressait vite et bien, alors que Pétunia qui faisait du violon depuis l'âge de 6 ans produisait parfois encore des sons qui faisaient penser qu'elle révisait ses gammes en faisait crisser ses ongles sur un toute innocence, Lily avait un jour montré à sa soeur qu'elle parvenait même à jouer sans ses mains, les touches du piano s'enclenchent à une vitesse folle sans que Lily ne les effleure, jouant _la Lettre à Elise_ à la perfection. "S'en ait trop cette fois ci je le dirai à papa et maman, avait hurlé Pétunia qui avait rapporté les faits aux parents qui ne l'ont pas cru, c'est… c'est de la sorcellerie, ton âme est damné, tu iras en enfer !"

Quand Lily croquait quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas du grand art, c'était de simples dessins, des ébauches, mais elle était presque aussi douée que Pétunia qui s'efforçait d'en faire une passion, voyant qu'elle faisait enfin quelque chose de mieux que l'abominable engeance qui partageait son toit, mais le problème était que ses dessins... prenaient vie. Pas toujours mais une fois, elle avait dessiné en classe un petit bonhomme loufoque avec une barbe, une cape et un chapeau pointu et celui-ci s'était mis à bouger sur sa feuille, Lily l'avait même entendu parler. Emily qui avait vu cela après s'être montrée inquiète, craintive, en avait profité pour railler Lily "Vieille Harpie ! Vieille Harpie qui manipule ses dessins !"

C'était cela qui venait de se produire ce matin là, mais cette fois ci en classe, sans que Lily ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, comme à chaque fois ce genre d'événement était indépendant de sa volonté. L'atelier de dessin consistait à dessiner un ami imaginaire. Lily qui débordait d'imagination avait crayonné un petit Lutin aux yeux globuleux, au sourire pâle à l'esprit farceur. "Je vais l'appeler, _Gluau_ , dit Lily enthousiaste le visage s'illuminant quand la maîtresse passa dans les rangs, indifférente". Mais alors que ses yeux plein d'espoir regardaient son projet, le désir qu'elle éprouvait face à ce nouvel ami semblait si fort que cela attira l'attention de sa voisine de table que vous connaissez déjà… Emily.

"Bah alors, Lily la songe-creux, tu es amoureuse de ta croûte, t'as dessiné quoi comme merveille encore ? Oh ! un Lutin, on fait l'originale comme d'hab' ?

Fiche lui la paix, l'interpella Eva, à droite, une des rares filles de la classe à qui Lilly aimait bien parler et qui faisait clairement partie de son groupe d'ami"

Montre moi ça, lança Emily, pfff, ton Elfe minable a trouvé ton dessin tellement affreux qu'il a préféré s'enfuir, comment lui en vouloir… en se tournant vers ses copines de derrière, deux teignes qui n'attendaient que la chute pour rire et se faire bien voir d'Emily, elle leur montra la feuille devenue blanche, ne laissant que les ornements dont Lily avait accompagné son oeuvre.

Lily, elle, resta muette son regard fixé sur le dessin d'Emily. En effet le petit Elfe facétieux qu'elle avait dessiné rendait visite au dessin d'Emily, et, adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily, il fit apparaître un pinceau dans ses mains. Il frappa la petite fille imaginaire qu'Emily avait esquissée jusqu'à la faire disparaître.

On dirait que le tien aussi semble vouloir disparaître, lança Lily étouffant un rire.

Ahh ! Elle a recommencé, cria Emily. Maîtresse faites quelque chose !

Que se passe t'il ici ? demanda madame Dupuis.

Le dessin de Lily est en train d'effacer le mien !

Quoi ? Arrétez vos sottises les filles ! l'atelier dessin est terminé, ça vous empêchera de dire des inepties, l'imagination et la créativité n'ont pas un bon effet sur vous décidément, cessez de vous distraire.

Mais…

Pas de "mais", Emily.

Soudain, les deux copines d'Emily derrière elle, crièrent, elles étaient victimes à leur tour du subterfuge… Gluau était en train d'asséner des coups de pinceau gommant leur personnages, les faisant tomber par terre, les poussant hors du cadre.

Madame Dupuis s'avança vers elles, voyant les pages blanches elle se demanda ce que les filles avaient bien pu faire pendant l'heure de cours.

Je vous le jure, on a fait les dessins, c'est Lily, c'est elle qui a effacé les nôtres !

C'est faux, Maîtresse…

ça suffit ! lança Madame Dupuis.

Mais en voyant Gluau ressauter et prendre sa place dans le dessin de Lily après avoir accompli ses méfaits, elle déclara : "dans mon bureau à la fin du cours, j'exige de voir vos parents ce soir !

Bien fait, Harpie Evans ! chuchota Emily, tandis que Gluau sur sa feuille lui lançait des regards noirs"

Le soir arrivé, Mr et Mrs Evans étaient dans les couloirs vides de l'école primaire de Cokeworth, d'humeur sobre, entre inquiétude et énervement. Madame Dupuis les attendait, dossier à la main, à l'entrée de son bureau.

"Bonsoir, Mr et Mrs Evans, je présume, venez, entrez ! Bien, savez vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ?

En vérité, on a été un peu surpris… elle est sage d'habitude non ? bredouillent alors les parents de Lily en alternance.

Oui, en effet, Lily est plutôt une élève assidue, elle travaille bien en classe, fait ses devoirs, et est un minimum disciplinée. Mais l'incident qui s'est produit ce matin, n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, c'est plus une camarade de classe qui l'a poussé à bout, j'ai aussi convoqué ses parents, sa camarade présente un problème disciplinaire... là où votre fille, Lily, présente un problème de comportement général plus inquiétant."

Les Evans se regardèrent mutuellement un bref instant, cherchant ce qui clochait chez leur admirable petite chérie.

"Votre fille se montre souvent exemplaire certes, elle est studieuse, a de bonnes notes en classe, elle aime le sport et les activités collectives, je pense qu'elle pourrait presque postuler pour de très bons collèges, même si vous n'en avez pas forcément les moyens, une bourse pourrait être accordé pour… pas forcément Eton non plus, mais un bon collège dans le Midland, ce ne serait pas mal… l'internat dans une grande ville, dans un prestigieux collège pourrait, chez Lily, être une porte d'entrée vers des... études supérieurs".

Les parents de Lily eurent un hoquet de surprise.. la perspective que Lily puisse faire des études supérieures, de vraies études dans un Collège puis une Université était un véritable bond en avant. Du temps de Mme Evans, les filles se contentaient d'apprendre les sciences de la couture et la grande histoire du ménage et parfois pouvaient prétendre à devenir infirmière, institutrice ou secrétaire. Dans la famille de Mr Evans, la mine et le charbon comme seul avenir n'était pas une malédiction mais une habitude, c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses.

"Cependant, poursuivit l'institutrice, Lily se montre souvent peu attentive, comme si elle avait un monde dans la tête, elle a une véritable fibre artistique, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle manque d'organisation dans son travail, se disperse facilement, elle est très gentille très sage, mais malgré une bonne volonté pour la discipline, il lui arrive occasionnellement de semer le trouble, la pagaille comme si l'autorité ne signifiait tout à coup plus rien pour elle. Ce matin même - je n'ai pas tout vu - mais elle a encore fait des tours de passe-passe, a fait croire je ne sais quoi à ses camarades, qui se sont mise à glousser et s'éparpiller dans tous les sens ! Il est important de remédier à cela, aucun collège ne voudra d'elle si elle devient une nuisance. Il faut que vous compreniez que votre fille a du potentiel qu'elle ne doit pas gâcher en devenant oisive. L'Angleterre n'a plus besoin d'utopistes, de fauteurs de trouble, surtout en ce moment ; apprenez lui la discipline, l'organisation, il faut tuer le poussin dans l'oeuf comme on dit. Alors je souhaite voir Lily à nouveau attentive en classe, fini les chahuts !"

Les Evans se gardèrent bien de raconter ce que faisait Lily à la maison... en effet ce n'était pas ordinaire, plutôt étrange, et cela ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons de Mrs Dupuis, une dame assez conservatrice, aux manières particulièrement "British", qui ne voyait surement dans les phénomènes paranormaux que des choses ressemblant de près ou de loin à des malédictions ou des charlataneries. Se contentant de lancer un "ce sera tout ? " à Mrs Dupuis, Mr. Evans toussa et se leva. Lily qui écoutait près de la porte eut un mouvement de recule et tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque la silhouette de son père sortit de la pièce. Elle emboîta le pas à ses parents, et tous trois sortirent de l'école.

"Je ne veux plus entendre que tu sèmes la pagaille dans les leçons de , gronda Evans, Lily ta scolarité est importante, maman et moi sommes fières de toi, alors si tu veux que ça continu, conduis toi… enfin fais comme la maitresse te dit."

Lily eu envie de répliquer quelque chose : ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Emily… mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de lancer ce genre de débat avec son père. Il finirait d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui prouver ses torts. Papa était comme ça… il la grondait avant tout pour faire écho à ce que Mme Dupuis disait, mais au fond il était fière de sa fille.

Les nuages sombres qui surplombaient son visage en disaient long sur l'humeur et l'ambiance qui régnaient. Mr Evans semblait déçu d'avoir été convoqué à cause de Lily, sa princesse, son joyaux. "Elle parlait de quoi en disant "tour de passe-passe", Lily a recommencé ? et cette fois ci en pleine classe… bon sang, ça m'inquiète, qu'est ce qui lui arrive, ce n'est pas normal…" "Tu parles de notre fille… ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est notre Lily !"

Lily n'entendait que quelques brides de la conversation, en les suivant dans les petites ruelles de Cokeworth. Elle se sentait honteuse, mais un cruel sentiment d'injustice lui tordait le coeur, lui crispait le visage.

Elle se traînait derrière ses parents qui marchaient rapidement. Elle ne risquait pas de les perdre : son père toussait tout le temps.

Ce grand homme à la peau pâle comme un linge lorsqu'il rentrait de la mine était couvert de suie et fatigué, les traits comblés de charbon. Il mettait de l'énergie et de la détermination dans tout ce qu'il faisait mais ill ressemblait à un super héros en fin de carrière, même aux yeux de ses filles.

Les Evans avaient eu leurs filles assez tard, et si tenait bon, il pourrait dégager un pécule qui lui assurait un avenir meilleur, peut être même partir… loin de cette ville où les murs étaient tous identiques à la poussière et la fange près, où les usines désaffectées côtoient celles encore fumantes, dégagent dans l'air d'épaisses fumées couleur ébène qui paraissaient à peine respirables.

Alors que Lily marchait derrière ses parents, elle aperçut un détail étrange, qui attira son regard. Là sur le long de la route, boueuse et sale, s'enchaînaient les intersections menant, tantôt à la rive, tantôt à des impasses sombres et fangeuses, mals éclairées en ce soir couchant, mais l'une d'entre elles, dont les briques oranges des maisons ouvrières toutes identiques paraissaient presque noires, portait sur un pan de mur, un écriteau : " _Impasse du Tisseur",_ et sous l'écriteau se tenait un garçon du même âge que Lily.

Le jeune garçon regardait attentivement les trois Evans, sans cligner des yeux, sans esquisser un sourire. Son teint livide et ses cheveux secs, fins et noirs de jais comme ses yeux, semblaient refléter l'ambiance de la rue toute entière. Son regard n'était pas menaçant, il semblait plutôt lancer un mélange de curiosité, d'appel à l'aide et de bienveillance.

Lily avait déjà vu ce garçon. Apparement il avait un nom étrange. Il restait souvent à l'écart des autres enfants du quartier que se soit au parc, sur le chemin de l'école ou dans la cours de l'école. Lily le regardait parfois en se sentant attirée par son regard magnétique. Ce n'était pas du "désir" comme les grands en ont parfois, c'était plutôt qu'elle se sentait au plus profond d'elle comme liée avec lui ; elle sentait qu'il était… "comme elle". Elle avait remarqué que celui ci traînait parfois près de chez eux, la regardait jardiner et n'était pas aussi surpris que Pétunia quand les fleurs ressuscitaient ou se mettaient à danser au passage de Lily. Il était vêtu d'une veste noir, d'une chemise blanchâtre au col Mao, et d'un pantalon noir mal repassé.

Cette fois ci, elle ne détourna pas le regard, elle décida de le fixer intensément. Ils croisèrent leur pupille, se sondèrent mutuellement. Ses cheveux sales battaient tous à l'unissons au rythme du vent. Le petit garçon, s'avança lentement, comme pour les suivre, mais ralentissait, comme s'il était tenu en laisse, faisant intégralement partie du sinistre décor de son impasse.

Lily finit par perdre le jeune enfant de vue, ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une ruelle aux briques oranges et moins décrépites que celles de l'impasse du tisseur. Même si la totalité de Cokeworth était vide et calme quelque soit la saison; l'hiver, la ville était particulièrement déserte, léthargique et ennuyeuse. Cependant cette rue, aux yeux de Lily, était une tache de couleur dans un monde gris et froid.

C'était chez elle.

La petite maison des Evans, était humble et aménagée comme un appartement de banlieu typique. Des petits pots de fleurs étaient posés sur la rambarde à l'entrée. Ce plein pied donnait sur un terrain vague, et au delà une seconde rangée de maisons. De cette vue Lily pouvait admirer un parc centré par un lac, où elle aimait aller.

L'été, le soleil illuminait les champs proches de sa maison et l'automne, les fleurs tourbillonnaient autour du lac. Les enfants adoraient jouer dans ce parc, le seul de la ville.

Personne en passant devant la maison ne pouvait se douter que quoi que ce soit d'étrange puisse s'y produire.

Ce soir là, Pétunia revenait de son collège, Lily ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas, espérant que ses parents ne parlent pas de l'incident. Pétunia se mettaient à pester chaque fois qu'il se passait une chose étrange avec Lily.

Pétunia était dans un collège public, rien de très onéreux, mais elle avait tout de même choisi d'être interne et de revenir chaque week end en prenant le train pour voir ses parents à Cokeworth. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, comme celui du garçon de l'impasse, un visage fin et des traits chevalins. Elle ressemblait à Lily mais en plus autoritaire, plus désabusée, sceptique à tout propos, comme si cela était un signe de maturité. Elle mangeait sans rien dire si ce n'était que pour se plaindre de tel ou tel professeur ou de l'une de ses camarades (elle disait "peste")

La nuit tomba et avec elle l'orage. La pluie froide et noirâtre ruisselait le long des murs, tombait dans d'épaisses flaques étendues dans les ruelles brumeuses de Cokeworth. La pluie emportait sur son passage les ténèbres de la journée, et Lily enfin seule dans sa chambre, pleurait des larmes qui semblaient venir toutes seules, au rythme des battements d'eau que le crachin faisait tambouriner aux fenêtres.

Elle était enfin seule, avec Gluau qu'elle dessinait à nouveau en compagnie de ce mystérieux garçon qu'elle ajoutait à côté.

Le garçon de l'impasse...

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, c'était décidé. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu lisant un livre épais sous le grand chêne. Les Evans laissaient leurs filles aller ensemble au parc le samedi quand il faisait beau. Lily appréhendait ces moments car Pétunia se montrait autoritaire envers elle n'hésitant pas à la réprimander au moindre débordement. Maintenant que celle ci trainait avec les Giber et que toutes les trois méprisaient Lily, ces balades n'était plus aussi plaisante; Lily avait pour habitude de prétexter la fatigue pour ne pas sortir avec sa soeur,cette fois ci, elle ferait une exception...

"Un monstre ! Je vais le dire à maman ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Lily !" Pétunia n'avait pas apprécié la petite démonstration de Lily. Pourtant elle voulait lui faire plaisir en lui donnant cette marguerite fanée qu'elle avait fait resplendire dans sa main. "Tunie attends !

Non, monstre !

Elle partait rejoindre les Giber, "il fallait qu'elles soient là..." pensa Lily.

Mais alors qu'elle se sentait seule, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était près du grand chêne recouvert de gui. Ce même grand chêne où elle voyait l'étrange garçon solitaire… il y était, il marcha vers elle. C'était comme dans un rêve.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? commença Lily, suspicieuse.

J'habite non loin de chez toi… lança le petit garçon. on s'est déjà vu, tu te souviens, je m'appelle Severus, Severus Rogue. Je sais ce que tu es !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu es… Tu es une sorcière.

Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça aux gens !

Non… ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Tu es exceptionnelle Lily !

Haha, tu dis ça à toute les filles que tu espionnes ? Je t'ai vu c'était toi l'autre jour… et tu es déjà passé près de chez moi… et… tu connais mon nom !

Non, je… oui enfin... balbutia Severus. Je veux dire que, moi aussi je suis comme toi, il y a tout un monde de sorciers et de sorcières, vivant dans l'ignorance des moldus, un monde empli de magie et de créatures fantastiques.

Les mol'quoi ?

Lily le regardait interloquée, le petit Severus Rogue avait perdu tout son mystère. C'était finalement quelqu'un d'assez maladroit, froid mais gentil. Lily se demandait si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il était si étrange et familier à la fois. "Les Moldus sont les _gens_ , lança t'il avec un mépris palpable, les gens ordinaire qui n'ont aucun pouvoir, comme ta soeur... et mon abruti de père.

Ne dis pas ça, on ne dit pas du mal de ses parents, et ma soeur est très bien, elle est exceptionnelle aussi, là en ce moment elle est stressée elle a beaucoup de choses à apprendre au collège pour la rentrée.

Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas mon père, et je ne fais pas confiance en "Tunie"

Mais… je ne comprends pas… je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magie, dans le sens que cela existe... pour de _vraie._ Qui est au courant ?

Tout le monde ! Enfin, sauf les moldus, de toute façon ils ne voient jamais rien, ils cherchent des explications rationnelles à tout ce qu'ils voient même quand tout est sous leurs yeux.

C'est lâche ! les sorciers haïssent les gens normaux, mais vous vous cachez tout le temps. Si vous avez tant de pouvoir, pourquoi vous ne nous combattez pas…

Combattre ? Tu veux dire tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tuer des gens est une chose gravissime dans le monde des sorciers, au moins autant que chez les Moldus. Quelqu'un pensait qu'il était temps de faire la guerre, un grand Sorcier qui s'appelait _Grindelwald_ , il voulait que les sorciers sortent de l'ombre et…

Ok ! ok… c'est pas une bonne idée, mais pourquoi ne pas vivre en paix, tous…

Ensemble ? C'est déjà arrivé, les sorciers vivaient aux côté des Moldus, et les Moldus réclamaient tout le temps leurs pouvoirs, leurs conseils, mais quand quoique ce soit n'allaient pas, que la nature se rebellait, que des épidémies frappaient, ils disaient que c'était la faute des sorciers, comme ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, ils les pourchassaient, les persécuter, les brûler sur des bûchers. Du coup les Sorciers ont signé un genre de traiter valable partout sur Terre : tout ce qui est magique doit disparaître aux yeux des Sans Pouvoir.

C'est horrible, je ne veux pas disparaître aux yeux de ma famille. Et comment tu peux être sur ? Je veux dire vraiment sûr que je suis une sorcière ? Enfin une magicienne, plutôt ?

Tu as de véritable pouvoirs Lily, rien avoir avec les Moldus et leur tour de passe-passe, et tu as un véritable don, tu es très douée, même si tu es une née Moldu."

Severus stoppa net dans sa phrase, comme si il en avait trop dit. Lily pour la première fois se montrait particulièrement septique. Ces histoires de pouvoirs magiques étaient tellement incroyable, qu'elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Severus prit alors une feuille de gui dans ses doigts et souffla dessus, celle ci se mit à battre des ailes, tourna autour de Lily, comme pour l'envouter, ce qui la chatouilla, la fit glousser de rire.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, elle avait trouvé un ami, un "Sorcier", comme elle, et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle vivait alors le premier jour du reste de sa vie.

 **Chapitre II**

en cours d'écriture


End file.
